No BS
by JasmineLashae
Summary: Jeremy wants alittle treat from Bonnie before their double date with Stefan/Elena.
1. Damn it Elena

"Jeremy!" Bonnie hissed, pushing Jeremy's hand from under her dress. They were sitting in the Gilbert living room, waiting for Elena to get ready for the double date she arranged, and suggested that they dress fancy for an expensive restaurant. "Bonnie, come on. You know you want to. Elena is upstairs; she'll be up there for awhile. She's getting dolled up. Please..." Jeremy groaned, he was sitting on her right, clothed in a tuxedo. Bonnie was wearing a green dress, the shade of her own orbs, and a heart shaped necklace with diamonds around it. It also had that gorgeous shade of green. It flared out at the bottom and went perfect with her green heels. Jeremy also knew she had on a green laced thong, which he'd peeked at earlier when she sat on his bed.

He just couldn't stop thinking about how good she looked. Now that they were alone, he just wanted her to _know _how good she looked, and how **hard **she made him. "Jeremy, can we do that later? I don't think we should do that here." Bonnie said, pushing her dress back down, and scooting away from him. Jeremy got up from the couch, grabbing Bonnie by the arm, leading her to the stairs.

"Jeremy, where are we going?" Bonnie tried to pull from his grasp. "To my room. Stefan won't be here for another hour. Come on." Bonnie almost yelled out when Jeremy picked her up to climb the stairs. When he made it to his room, he laid Bonnie down on his bed, and moved to lock his door. "Jeremy, seriously. Can this wait?" Bonnie sat up, moving towards the door. Jeremy stood against it, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down along with his boxers.

"You tell me." Jeremy said, looking into her eyes. Bonnie took a glance down and gasped. He was standing 10 inches erect, leaking, and ready. "Jeremy…I… don't know about this." Jeremy slowly pushed her backwards and onto the bed. He unzipped the back of her dress slowly, pulling it off of her, along with her heels. Leaving her in only her green laced thong. "May I?" Jeremy smirked at the edge of the bed after kicking off his clothes. Bonnie looked up at Jeremy biting her lower lip and nodded. And with that Jeremy slipped off the laced and was staring down her caramel cunt.

"Bonnie...You're soaked." Jeremy groaned, licking at his lips. Jeremy untied his bow, unbuttoned his shirts, and pulled them off his jacket. He crawled on top of the bed and kissed Bonnie's on her lips. He kissed down her neck, down her collarbone, and towards her left nipple. He sucked it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it until it got hard. Earning a soft moan from Bonnie, as he continued on the next nipple. "Jeremy, please." Jeremy smirked at Bonnie, kissing her stomach. Then he licked form her naval down to her precious cunt, then forcefully thrusted his tongue into her. "Shit..." Bonnie moaned, arching at Jeremy's touch. Bonnie put her legs on his shoulders, her hands moved into his brown locks.

Jeremy grabbed a hold on Bonnie's legs and picked her up. He placed her against the wall and continued his actions. Bonnie groaned, leaning her head against the wall. She really hoped Elena couldn't hear what was going on. Bonnie's fingers threaded through Jeremy's hair, then pulled as started to finger her as hell, while holding her up with one arm. "Moan for me Bonnie." Jeremy pulled up, looking into her eyes. "Jer, I can't. Elena. "Bonnie said, looking down at Jeremy.

"Bonnie, are you in there? I need your help with my hair." Elena knocked at the door, waiting on a response.


	2. Neighbors Know My Name

"_Shit! _Elena needs me to help her. Put me down." Bonnie rested her head on the wall, reaching Jeremy shoulders to attempt to push him away. "Jeremy _please_." Bonnie tried her hardest to convince her boyfriend to put her down. Jeremy rolled his eyes at her pleas, flicked his tongue fast over her clitwhile pushing his fingers deeper when she arched her back.

"_Oh…shit, that feels good_. " Bonnie moving her hands back into his hair. "You're _not _going anywhere Bonnie." Jeremy growled, picking her back up, and laying her on the bed. Smirking when she shuddered at the loss of his tongue and fingers.

Jeremy pushed her up against his pillows, pushing her legs over her head gesturing for her to keep them there. He wrapped his arms around her body, holding her breast in his hands, dipping his tongue _**deeper **_than he's ever been inside of Bonnie. "_Jeremy…" _Bonnie moaned, pulling at the sheets. Just then Jeremy started thrusting his tongue into Bonnie at an unbelievable pace.

Jeremy pulled up after kissing her caramel cunt, moving his hands from her breast and sticking three fingers into her. "You're so beautiful Bonnie." Bonnie winced at his fingers, but then smiled at how sweet her could be. "I'm even more beautiful when I cum all over your face." Jeremy started to pump his fingers in and out slow but powerful, using his left hand to rub her clit.

"Fuck, faster Jeremy. I'm close…_**FUCK.**_" Jeremy obeyed Bonnie's wish. "Cum for me baby." Jeremy moved as fast as he could, leaning down to add his tongue to the mix. After a few seconds Bonnie arched and stiffened in his arms. For a moment everything stilled, Bonnies powers taking control of her pleasure. Before Jeremy could pull up, his fingers and tongue were pushed out with force.

"_Jeremy!" _Bonnie screamed, squirting cum like Niagara falls. Jeremy moved down back towards her pussy trying to take everything she would give. As she continued to squirt he felt as though he would drown in her juices. "Jeremy…." Bonnie tried to say while catching her breath. He moved away from her after kissing from her clit to her neck.

Bonnie shuddered as he was still sensitive after cumming so much then started giggling. "What?" Jeremy smiled, running his hand through her hair. "You're soaked." Jeremy laughed a little, feeling his hair. "I'm covered in Bonnie." Jeremy smiled, then got pulled into a deep kiss by Bonnie. She moaned tasting herself on her his lips. "Wait. What about you?"

Jeremy picked Bonnie up, holding her by her ass. "Don't worry. You'll finish your job in the shower." Bonnie giggled, as he walked them to the bathroom.

"Thank you Stefan. I didn't know you knew how to do hair." Elena smiled, admiring her outfit.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Elena." Stefan put his arms around her waist from behind. "I just wish Bonnie and Jeremy would hurry up." Elena moved to the mirror to finish her make-up. "They'll be awhile Elena. " Elena had a look of confusion on her face from Stefan's words. "How do you know?" She looked at Stefan through the mirror. " Just a lucky guess." Laughing at the fact that he could hear Jeremy swearing Bonnies name.

"Hmph." Elena shrugged and continued to apply her eye shadow.


End file.
